


The Moon and the Stars

by talefeathers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus feels like he's missing out on something by being unable to marvel at the beauty of a full moon.  Sirius assures him that he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Stars

“I hate that I can’t just look at the moon.”

Sirius didn’t realize that he’d been starting to doze until Remus spoke, jolting him back to full wakefulness. He stretched his arms out over his head, the grass they were lying in tickling the backs of his hands, before turning to face the other boy.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean,” Remus said, exhaling. “I dunno. It seems like everyone is always talking about how beautiful it is. You know, in books and things. There’s always this, like, heavily romantic connotation that goes with the moon and moonlight, but I don’t get that.”

Remus stared up at the offending celestial body, waning now, but still giving off enough light to allow Sirius to watch his changing expressions.

“When I look at it I don’t feel any wonder or appreciation or anything,” he continued, closing his eyes. “I just feel dread.”

Sirius was silent for a moment, unsure how best to comfort him.

“I never really thought about that before,” he said. “But now that you mention it, yeah. That must be frustrating.”

Another silence stretched between them. Sirius turned onto his back again to study the night sky.

“Although, the more I think about it, the more I’m beginning to think that the moon is a bit overrated,” he said.

Remus chuckled.

“Do explain.”

“Well,” Sirius said, “it sort of hogs the sky when it’s like this, doesn’t it? Putting off all that light, drowning out the stars, who, in my opinion, are the real heroes here. I mean, the moon is unreliable, right? Coming and going as it pleases. But the stars, they’re always there.”

He reached beside him for Remus’s hand, gave it a squeeze.

“You can count on them.”


End file.
